destinys child
by SaIlOrSoLaRsAiYaN
Summary: serena and mina meet up with some strangers who could it be 1 NEW CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW!! : )
1. Default Chapter

Destiny's child

"Serena!" a blonde girl with a orange bow screamed. "were going to be late for the bus again!" "Coming" the frantic blue eyed beauty came running down the stairs. They were going to be late again for school and their grades weren't that great(especially Serena's) Oh and if your wondering where Darien is well Serena and Mina killed him! 

When Serena and Mina got on the bus three boys came up 2 them. One with dark cold eyes and brown dark hair. The other one had a cheerful smile on and a braid down his back chestnut brown like Heero's. The last one had light blue eyes and blonde platinum hair. "Their cute" Serena whispered to Mina. "Yah I know, the blonde one's a hunk!" she managed to say. What are they here for… Serena wondered. "come on lets go to class" Mina walked down off the bus and Serena followed quietly.

When they got into class Serena noticed that three boys were in the same classroom.


	2. Schools almost out

**Ok I do not own sailor moon dragonball z and gundum wing!**

** **

**DestinysChild #2**

** **

# When class started and the teacher gave out the Hw she asked the three news boys to introduce themselves. They got up and went to the room(where Mina and Serena were sitting) and talked. 

# "What 'sup! I'm Duo Maxwell and I'm cute, funny and irresistible!" The brown chestnut with a braid down his back smiled. His eyes and his smile impressed all the girls, well almost. Mina snickered. 

# "I'm Quatre Winner and I like playing the violin and hanging around these guys." His Gold platinum hair shimmered in the light and his blue eyes matched the sky up above. He attracted most of the girls, like Michelle. You should know why!

# Heero Yuy(I think that's how you spell it!J) is my name." Said the chestnut brown(cutie) with cold blue eyes(that serena couldn't resist staring into) and a frown that looked like it never smiled. 

# "What do you like to do?" The Teacher said sternly. She waz walking down Serena's isle. "Uhhh…" "He likes to walk around the house with his spandex on!" Duo's eyes were tearing from laughter. Girls started to giggle and lots of boyz gave him looks but Mina and Serena didn't. They felt like they knew these people. Serena stared into Heero's eyes and found a smile soon to appear. Heero smiled and blushed a bright pink. " I will kill you, baka" He looked at Duo. "Quiet down class" The teacher yelled. 

# Minutes after minutes of hard work Serena would glance back at Heero and his cold eyes seemed to follow. "he's sweet" she said to herself. "look at her beautiful face" Heero said to himself. 

# Mina found it hard to get Duo's attention to look at her 'cause he was looking at the girls giggling at him. Sometimes he would glance at Mina and wonder if he'd seen her before but she'd seem to glimpse back. Then the bell rang.

# 

# Please review and tell me if I should write more or its to boring!!! 


	3. 1 night

# Destiny's Child! Chapter 3

** **

**Ok I do not own sailor moon or Gundum wing!**

** **

** **

********Serena and Mina were walking through the park on that hot sunny day. Suddenly they felt a hand on their shoulder. When they stopped to look back, no one was there. "Hmm that's strange…" She stared back once again then catched up with Mina. Then Mina felt hands on her waist. She slipped around with her slim body and tried to slap the person who was there, but no one was there to begin with. "That is strange I thought I felt something." She fixed her bow and let her blonde shimmering hair fall to the ground. Serena unraveled her hair and went straight into the house.

Luna and Airtimes came down to greet her but she wasn't in the mood to hear one of Luna's crapy statements.

She went up to her room and looked at her beautiful fave in the silver mirror. She saw a girl. A little girl. And then a boy standing next to her. "What does this all mean, I'm confused." She fell on the bed. "Something feels wrong but what"

Mina ran upstairs to her room and sat down on her blue and gold cloth bed. She took her locket she got from Alan(her old boyfriend) and threw it to the ground. Then took her transforming stick and put it in her neatly set draw. She looked at herself in her gold mirror and wondered how no one cared for her. No one. "Something is wrong and I want to find out, now."

She walked out of her room and bumped into Serena. "whoops, sorry" They said in comparison. "something is wrong and Mina its freaking the crap out of me!" Serena ran down the blue carpeted floor. All of a sudden Mina heard a loud shriek. "Serena!" Mina screamed as she ran down the doors 2.

That's it so far hope you all like it and pleeze review I need idea's!!!!!!!!! Bye bye


	4. no time

I do not own Gundum wing or Sailor moon

I do not own Gundum wing or Sailor moon

***Quatre's place***

"I'm so tired, why do we have to go to school?" Duo whined. "Caz, don't you wanna catch all the cute grls?" Quatre said, then blushed and turned away. "Well yah but still its not like we got someone already." "I do" "Wat! So Heero has someone on his mind and I don't! That isn't possible!" Duo then started daydreaming. He saw a blonde grl with blue crystal eyes and a matching bow. "Duo?" "Huh, what?" "You do have someone on your mind don't you?" Quatre moved closer. "Well yah, but I'm sure she doesn't like me. Who's on your mind huh?" "Oh no one…" Quatre sunk in his seat. "What about you Heero?" "Um someone…" "He was flirting with Serena!" "You were! Serena, now how could you like her?" Duo snickered. Heero reading Duo's mind said, "Well, she's much cuter than mina…" Duo smiled. "Nah, not really!" Duo ran up to his room and tripped on the last step. "You can stop daydreaming, you can really hurt yourself!" "Yeah!" Quatre agreed with Heero and started laughing. Duo gave them his face.

A few hours later Heero heard a scream. "Did you hear that?" Heero went to the window. "Yeah it came from next door. Should we go see watsup?" "Yeah, Quatre you go get Duo and we'll go see wat happened." "Oh, Ok." When Quatre got up to duo's room and opened the door he saw Duo…sleeping! (AN: wat were you thinking!) Oh Duo wat should we do with you? Quatre thought. "Wat did you really think I was sleeping!" Duo jumped out of the covers and ran down the stairs. "See ya later, got some ladies in distress to save!" He smiled. "Why do you get all the fun?" Quatre said.

***Mina and Serena's house***

"Mina do not let go of the edge!" Serena screamed. Mina was hanging on the edge with a frightened Serena hanging on her legs. "Oh don't worry someone will come…I hope" "I heard that!" Suddenly the door slammed down. Heero gave Duo the look. "What the door was locked!" He said. "Can some one help us!" Mina screamed her fingers were slipping off the edge. Then she felt warm, velvety hands pull her and Serena straight up. "Hey thanks for saving…" "Our lives." Mina trailed off as Serena gazed into Heero's cold eyes. "So you do wear spandex when you get home don' you." Serena blushed. "Well yah I guess." "So…uh how you gonna get to your rooms with this nice gap?" "Um…" Mina replied to Duo looking down at the floor. "Oh, they could stay at our house, if it's alright with Heero?" Quatre peeked in seeing Heero flirting with Serena again, "Oh yah fine with me!" "This is going to be fun!" Serena whispered to Mina. "Yeah." 


	5. Quatre's place

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***Heero's Room***

"It's kind of messy but feel free to roam around…" "Really! I've been in a mansion before but this sis incredible!" Heero sat on the bed. "You think so?" Serena lied on his lap. "I know so." After that they fell asleep.  ***Duo's room***  "That's so sweet" Mina said peeking through Heero's door once more. "Not as sweet as you Mina." Duo smiled. "Well I know someone sweeter." " Really? Who." "Silly." She pushed him on the bed and lied next to him. "You!" Duo leaned closer to Mina and they kissed. They fell right asleep after.  ***Morning*** 

  
"Good morning!" Mina and Duo ran into Heero's room. "Hey and right when I got to the good part in my dream!" Serena whined. "Oh yah and nice olfit Mina!" Serena giggled. Mina is in some of Duo's cloths. "Well at least I have cloths on!" Mina yelled. Heero was holding Serena down from killing Mina. "So how was you night?" Heero asked suspiciously. "Fine" Mina said. "Yeah just great." Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero. "Oh you looked just so happy I though something…" "Oh don't you even say wat your thinking! I might like her but I would never do it on the first day!" Duo yelled. "Yeah anyway you two look blacked out. Did you get any sleep?" Mina smirked. "Honestly guys…SHUT UP!!!!!!! Who cares who did it lets just shut up and have breakfast im starving!" "Wow she's bossy" "You should see her at home." Mina Whispered to Duo. "Oh yah and Serena maybe you should put on some cloths!" Everyone started laughing.

***After breakfast***

"Hey how 'bout we go shopping for a while. We need to get you grls cloths." Duo asked. "Yeah I love shopping" "Yah lets go!" "You coming Heero?" Duo asked. "Yeah I guess" Heero got in the car. "Okay get in the car everyone!" He yelled. Heero drove with Serena right next to him. 

"You Guys are so sweet." Serena said when they got home. "Yeah how can we repay you?" Mina asked. "Oh, don't need to your already sleeping with us wats next to get married?" Duo said sarcastically. Heero and Serena smiled at each other.Mina hugged Duo "The least we could do is kiss you!" Mina moved closer into Duo's arms and there lips touched just as Serena's and Heero's did.


	6. Little lemon(hehehe)

No I do not own sailor moon or gundum wing

No I do not own sailor moon or gundum wing

***Heeros room***

"I see you're awake," Heero yawned then stretched out. "Huh, what happened?" Serena sighed. "Oh, you passed out when you got in the door and Quatre told me to watch you." Heero stated. "Oh, thanks" She blushed a rosy pink. He looked into the depths of her cerulean orbs, and moved closer to her. His face got nearer to hers and he finally let go of his mask, his real emotions. His lips brushed against hers and then he pulled back, shivering. Confusion and excitement filled Serena's eyes. Heero just kissed her! She moved closer to him and he just stared at her. She couldn't resist his gaze anymore. She wanted him… She needed him. He shivered at her closeness but wanted more. Her soft rosy lips pressed against his. He started to play with her shinny golden hair while she stared into his dark blue orbs. He moved his hands down her slim sleek form. Moaning at that she grasped his shoulder digging into the layer of skin. She thought she was the luckiest girl alive (AN: She is!) He grasped her waist and started kissing her rosy cheeks. She ran her hand through his unruly mahogany hair as she arched her back, which startled him. He sat up looking at the angel in front of him. She stared at his form 1 more time. 'So sexy, so mine!' She giggled as they fell asleep.

***Duo's room***

** **

"Honestly why does Serena get all the fun," a half struck Mina gazed into their room. "Mina! Your as bad as Duo!" Quatre yelled, awake from all the groans and screams. "Get some sleep, both of you…and no more spying." A half awake Quatre pleaded. "Oh alright…love you and goodnight!" Mina gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and left him clueless. "Gggood nnight" Quatre Studdered.

"Hey what was that for?" Duo said jealously. "I just said good night gosh!" She smirked. "You'll get yours later." She got up and locked the door. "Do you wanna?" Duo whispered. "How I wanna…" Mina teased him. They embraced in a gentle hug while they kissed one another. "Is this your first?" Duo was afraid to ask before they started. "Hai" That made Duo sigh with relief. "You?" Pink flushed into Duo's peach cheeks. "You will be my first" he said. "And my only, I hope." Mina hade hearts in her eyes caz they were actually going to embrace. Duo came closer to Mina and wailed like a child. "I don't wanna go first, you go first." He could imagine what Wufei would said right about now. Mina sighed giving up hope but continued. "I love you, Duo" Mina groaned out. She was sore in every place. "Duo exhausted could only said "Ne… I love you too." As he collapsed unconscious on her chest. She stroked his chestnut brown hair and blacked out too, with her love.

***Morning***

Duo got up dazzled to see that he was still on mina and she was still asleep. He stared at her for a few minutes say how lucky he is to have a cute babe like Mina. He looked at the clock, which made Mina startle because he had to turn over. When he read the clock it said 7:00 am. Mina woke up with a smiling Duo in front of her face. She twitched as she noticed that she was still on him but she never got up. He couldn't help but notice her eyes were cloudy with no emotion like they usually have. His cheery, friendly Mina. 'She must be tired and weak' he said to himself. "You should go to sleep. You look weak and tired and it is my job to take care of you" He whispered. "Hai" was all she could say. She got off Duo and pulled the covers over both of them while they both fell asleep side-by-side.

***Heeros room***

"mm" Heero said by watching the angel sleep on top of him. 'what the hell was I thinking' he thought with his regular self back. 'I showed emotion to this weak onna' He sighed "What am I going to do with myself?" He stretched which made Serena wake up. "Don't do anything, I like you the way you are." She said with all her strength. "Iii love yyyou" He studdered out. "You can't leave yet." Serena looked at him. She hade tears in her eyes. She gave him a hug. "Heero I will never leave your arms." 'wat am I thinking, what are these emotions for?' 

"Woooooooooooooh" He yelled as he fell off the bed. Serena looked over. "Bad dream?" She giggles then yawned. "Ne, it was not funny" He replied which made her giggle more. Getting up he looked at the dreamy girl staring at him. "I was just dreaming about you. Very bad dream" She smiled. He gave her the death glare. Which even made her smile more. "Stop!" she giggled. "Come on lets get breakfast" He replied putting his emotionless mask back on. "Hai but Duo probably ate everything!" They changed and left.


	7. gone again

Ok I don't own sailor moon or gundum wing

Ok I don't own sailor moon or gundum wing.

I am soooooooooo sry about not getting this chapter out sooner but it prob is getting boring rite? Well I wont make anymore if I don't get some reviews!! I mean when you read a story your supposed to review!!! Ok enough talking here's the story…

~Mina's Dream~

"Where am I?" She looked around the room. Then someone went over to her shoulder but she couldn't make out the face. She looked down and saw herself in her Venus Princess form. "Your in the future." Mina recognized that voice. "Duo is that you?" She looked up again and saw an older figure but surly it had to be Duo. "Yes but not from your time I'm from the future." She was confused. "But why am I in the future?" She moved away from the future Duo. "I have come to take you!!!" Then Mina screamed. She woke up sweating like crazy. "Oh my god!!! That was no dream that was true!" Then she looked down and saw Duo sleeping like a little kid. "At least I didn't wake him up." She stared at him and thought for a moment. "What does this mean…"

~Duo's Dream~ (kind of the same but not really)

"I heard someone scream" He looked up but only to see complete darkness. "Its alright, I'm here Duo we're in the future." Duo knew that voice but couldn't make it out just yet. "Mina?" He took fighting stance before the figure answered. "Of course it is who were you thinking?" He looked supposedly at the girl. "Why am I here and where are we?" He looked out and saw a bright light. "Why we're in your future and you're here because…I have come to take you!!!" Duo pulled back and cried for help. "Oh no!!" He said when he woke up just like Mina sweating and shivering. 

"Duo, are you alright?" Mina replied. He looked down to only see a worried Mina staring at him with a dim sparkle in her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine but did I wake you up princess?" Mina looked surprised. No one ever called her by princess except the scouts, Serena and Serenity. "No you didn't Duo-kun but I had a bad dream too." She wiped her eyes. "It's alright it wasn't real anyway." They embraced in a hug and Duo rocked Mina back and fourth. "Its alright" Is all Duo kept repeating. Then he got up and got some cloths for the both of them.

~Down stairs~

"MMmm. How I love cereal!" Serena looked pleased as ever until she saw Heero give her his death glare. "Sorry, sorry it's just that you guys make the best breakfast" She looked at Quatre complimenting him. And by that moment was when they heard a crash. " Ahh guys help hurry!!" was all they heard before they saw a fainted Duo on the cracked glass from the window. "Oh no not again" Serena screamed. Quatre went to check Duo's pulse but there was a force field around him. " I can't get to him." Quatre looked at the helpless Duo. "What are we going to do?" Serena wept on Heero's shoulder. Heero looked at his best friend. "Oh shit…"

That's it hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	8. Founded yet lost

Chapter 8 of Destiny's Child ~Trapped~

Chapter 8 of Destiny's Child **~Trapped~** No I don't own anything except myself! 

Mina had woken up hours ago and was looking around. "Ouch! Shimatta…" She yelled. She was trapped, stuck to a wall by clashing metal chains. She stumbled by her clumsiness and landed flat on her face. "Kuso, I guess this just isn't my day." She tried to get out of the steel chains but it was no use. They were too small on her. "It's too dark and I can't see a thing. What happened before" She tried to remember. She knew she was in really deep kuso. (AN-* means thinking) ***why me? First they beat my guy up, (Danburites curse wore off) and keep in him a Bakana force field and then take me*** She sighed once again and felt pain running threw her body. ***I'm such a Onore to have fallen for him*** She knew it was her mind taking control not her heart because her heart loved him and she knew because she is the goddess of love herself. She had a bad feeling, but saw nothing but then felt a fluid. "Blood?" She was confused. "Huh?" she whimpered. "He knows I love him but he doesn't deserve a girl like me. He needs someone better." She talked silently and wept in vain from the loss of her life, her boyfriend, and friends… everything. Her last few words echoed. "I hope he's okay…" She slept painfully.

~Force field~

Why, why me? I'm shinagami (I think that how u spell It) god of death and do I do? Get beated? Lose Mina? Suffer?" Duo was panicked. He knew what wu-man would say and that was worrying him. He would call him a weak Bakayaro or baka onna. Which he wasn't? ***I tried my best*** He gave up on Mina, his love. ***She could be dead or worse*** he worried. ***She probably hates me now*** He giggled @ his though. But it wasn't a Duo giggle it was a depressed one. As you noticed he wasn't the real Duo, the normal one is cheerful, happy go lucky kind of person. Like Mina…he thought about the person who attacked them. (I dun no what Danburite looks like so don't yell at me!) He had green hazel Persian eye's, an evil grin with blue natural sapphire hair. Almost like Amy's but shorter with gold streaks. Duo has seen pictures of Trowa and his fiancée Amy from there vacation. This guy was macho and was willing to put up on anything. ***He really wanted Mina but why*** Duo remained curios. And the girl's hair reminded him of Usagi's ondango's (I think that's how u spell em) but with light green hair and blue streaks. ***What an evil smile she had too. That was when I punched her for taking Mina and that's all I remember so far.* **'drip drip' He felt like all the mass and blood in his body was warming up and going right up to his head. He held pain inside and out but didn't show it. His head started to pound every time the dripping would come and go. He took his hands and put them across his face. "Blood" He said to himself. But I don't remember getting scratched. What did that blankly retarded pervert do to me? Doesn't he know who he's dealing with? 

***Quatre, Heero and Serena***

"What are we going to do Quatre? Go back for her?" Serena asked worriedly. "I don't know Sere, that might work but how…" "In the Gundums" Heero said determined cutting him off. "I hope Mina's ok" Serena whispered to herself softly. Heero helped her up in his Gundum, she was looking into the Persian eye's of the perfect soilder. She moved her hand on his face and he took it. "They'll be alright, both of them." Heero merely said trying to be strong. "Hope your right cause we're not turning back now, Heero-kun!" She hugged him tightly. He blushed but quickly gave away as she looked forward. He pulled and pushed the levers and buttons quickly which made Serena stare in awe. "#1, #1? Come in #1" A voice faint but familiar said. "Who are you and who do u work for?" Heero stated more then asked, still calm. "I need your help, no more… time." The voice faded out. The pride in his voice with no fears reminded Serena of Mamoru. (That son of a bakayuro) "Well, ok" The queasiness in that sentence scared Usagi. She never heard Heero mess up ever! :What's the matter Heer-kun" (that name again) "Something on your mind?" She had an uneasy feeling and regretted saying that. Heero looked at the broken Gundum. "The one in the Gundum is…

Haha im soo evil! Cliffhanger guess who it is! Easy1!   



End file.
